If These Dolls Could Talk
If These Dolls Could Talk is the 24th episode in the Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis The episode opens with Spencer dreaming about having a conversation with Alison. She tells Spencer she's sorry about not telling her Jason was her brother too, and that she's glad the girls "haven't given up". Ali also warns her not to miss what is right in front of her. Spencer wakes up to Melissa pointing out the side door has been open all night. She looks over at two prescription bottles, wondering whether it had only been a dream or perhaps she actually had talked to Ali. Emily tells Spencer in the past she has also had a conversation with Alison that felt real; that maybe they won't be able to sleep until the figure out what really happened the night Ali died. Emily gets a grouchy text from Maya who is mad she told her parents that she ran away. Ashley hears a phone ringing and finds out about Hanna's secret phone, which Mona had given her, and takes it away; asking her where she had gotten it. Then she hands the phone back to Mona who had just arrived. Ezra tells Aria he's worried about the fallout from him not taking the job Byron lined up for him. Jenna takes off the bandage covering her surgically repaired eye. She weeps as Toby says "I'm so sorry." Spencer finds out that Alison and "A" had been communicating via newspaper classified ads and were set to meet up. The girls decide to go to Brookhaven where the meeting was supposed to take place. Jenna and Toby approach them and she tells the girls that her surgery didn't work. Jenna then apologizes for hating them and for holding a grudge. She says that Hannah saving her made her realize that people can grow, so now it's her turn. She's sorry and she wants to move on. She goes on to say she's never been the person they really needed to fear. Aria believes her, but Emily doesn't buy her story, thinking she must be as mad as ever with the failed surgery. Mona gets a text from A that says if she doesn't break up "Hanna and her hottie" she'll go back to being "a junior high nottie. Don't test me." Hanna tells Mona about the girls going to Brookhaven. While leaving her mother a note on her desk, Aria finds what looks to be a boarding school application in Vermont that Byron has left for Ella with instructions to send over Aria's transcript. The girls go to the doll store in Brookhaven. They run into the owner, an older woman named Martha. They ask if anyone had ever bought a voodoo doll (the one Alison received, saying "It's my turn to torture you"), but Martha says they don't sell those. Inside they speak with a creepy young boy named Seth, who apparently has a "gift" that allows him to see things that haven't happened yet. He tells them that Alison was in the store a year ago looking for a voodoo doll. He said he warned her against it, since a man and a woman with dark hair were trying to hurt her. The couple was not Jenna and Garrett as the woman was not blind. Martha asks him to leave, but on his way upstairs he says he's sorry for what happened to Alison. Later that night the girls are pretty freaked out about Seth. Spencer thinks they need to go back and tell them about her parents fears that her sister could have had something to do with Alison's death. She also tells them about Jason being her brother. Aria mentions the boarding school thing to Ella. She is livid. Ella says she's considering it because of the bullying done by "A". Aria thinks she's being punished and hints at having the ability to hurt Byron's career by revealing his past affair with Meredith. Melissa asks about the bag she found in her room. Spencer then shows her the video of her coming into Alison's room and asks her to explain what happened. She reveals that their pare nts suspected her of doin g something. Spencer says she thinks the police need to see the video, which leads to Melissa mentioning that she's seen some interesting videos of her and her friends that could make them look bad (possibly The Jenna Thing). The girls tell Spencer they think Melissa is bluffing. Spencer isn't so sure. Hanna asks Caleb about helping Mona with the texts she's being sent in order to find out what Melissa can do. Ella tells Aria the boarding school idea has been shelved "for the moment." She says it had nothing to do with her threat and says she isn't sure whether their family can return to what it used to be, thanks to Aria's threat. Mona and Caleb pull up to a curb on a city street. He's not happy to be with her, and she explains that she had been jealous of his relationship with Hanna. Emily sends her a text that says "Showtime," and they proceed to make out as Melissa walks out of a building. Caleb pulls away but Mona assures him they are doing it "for Hanna." Melissa notices what is happening before driving away.Almost immediately Hanna gets a text from A that reads "Hey Han, you into sharing everything with your BFF? Even your BF?" Hanna takes this to mean Melissa is A. Spencer looks stunned. The girls want to go to the police, but Spencer is still reluctant. Emily wants to show Seth the video from Alison's room so he could point out the couple. Spencer points out that Seth somehow knew how Alison died, which was never made public. Mona drops by and they tell her they haven't heard from A. Hanna agrees to stop by the doll store on the way to the police station. Aria tells Ezra the boarding school idea is off the table. He responds by telling her he's been fired and next Monday will be his last class. Toby tells Jenna he's irritated to see Garrett sitting in front of their house. She shows him the missing page from Alison's autopsy report, which she says she got from Garrett. Jenna thinks the police should have it, and asks Toby to take her to the police station. Hanna, Spencer and Emily find the doll store empty, but find evidence that Martha has lied about the dolls she sells. There is a whole box of voodoo dolls. The lights go out and a doll's voice begins chanting "Follow me, end up like me". Inside a closet they find a bloody blonde doll that is replicating Alison's death. Things begin crashing to the floor around them as they try to run out, almost leaving Hanna's laptop in the process. Ezra's been told by the school they are no longer offering his course, which he takes to mean Byron is pushing him out. His plan is to live with his parents for awhile and tells her that he's basically done in that town. He emphasizes that he loves her and they begin to "fool around". The girls put together what they are going to take to the police. Spencer mentions her dream to Hanna and they hear a noise downstairs. Melissa and Garrett are in the kitchen, kissing. She assures him that there is no way Spencer is turning in the video, thinking that she scared her. There is a knock at the door. Two detectives are there and they ask Garrett to surrender his weapon. They place him under the arrest for Alison DiLaurentis' murder. Melissa locks eyes with Spencer, who has walked down the stairs with Emily and Hanna and sees this take place. We see Jenna at her mirror. She swats a fly dead and then smiles which means that she can see. Jenna lied to Toby and the girls about her failed surgery. At the end, Martha tells "A" that while she kept her deal, the crashing and falling of her inventory was much more than she bargained for. However, "A" hands Martha a big envelope of cash and a lollipop to Seth who uneasily remains staring at him/her. This could mean Seth doesn't like what A is doing. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Supporting Cast Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Notes *The episode's title "If These Dolls Could Talk" is an obvious play on the award-winning film title, "If These Walls Could Talk." Pictures PLLS02E24-01.jpg PLLS02E24-02.jpg PLLS02E24-03.jpg PLLS02E24-04.jpg PLLS02E24-05.jpg PLLS02E24-06.jpg PLLS02E24-07.jpg PLLS02E24-08.jpg PLLS02E24-09.jpg PLLS02E24-10.jpg PLLS02E24-11.jpg PLLS02E24-12.jpg Featured Music *"Too Pretty To Say Please" by The Wooden Birds (Aria brings Ezra coffee) *"Wicked Games" by Gemma Hayes ' (during Ezria sex scene) *"Them There Eyes" by '''Katy Starr ' (Jenna swats the fly on her mirror, revealing she can actually see) Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2